This invention is related to coating composition useful for finishing automobiles and trucks.
Acrylic polyurethane coating compositions for automobiles and trucks are well known in the art. An acrylic polyurethane composition described in Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971 has been widely used for finishing and refinishing automobiles and trucks. Other high quality acrylic polyurethane finishes used for automobiles and trucks are shown in Crawley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,571, issued Dec. 26, 1978, Bednarek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,535 issued Nov. 26, 1985.
It is desirable to use compositions that contain blocked polyisocyanate crosslinking agents and that will crosslink and cure at relatively low baking temperatures to form durable finishes. To achieve low temperature cure of a composition containing a blocked isocyanate, an external catalyst is added to the composition generally just before the composition is applied. It would be desirable to have a coating composition that did not require the addition of an external catalyst and still provide a finish with acceptable properties for an automotive or truck finish.